1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for designing a light guide plate and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, because liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are thin, lightweight, long lasting and consume little power, they are extensively used in a variety of electronic devices. However, backlight modules are typically required because liquid crystals are not self-luminescent. Generally, backlight modules can be categorized as either direct-type backlight modules or edge-type backlight modules according to the placement of the light sources. The direct-type backlight modules are more widely employed in numerous applications because direct-type backlight modules can provide high illumination in comparison with edge-type backlight modules.
A light guide plate is a core component in a backlight module, the main function of which is to convert a linear light source or a point light source into a planar light source with good illuminance uniformity. A light guide plate for a direct-type backlight module according to a related art includes a top surface, a light input surface opposite to the top surface, and at least one side connecting the light input surface and the top surface. At least one of the light input surface and the top surface includes a plurality of scattering dots. The distribution of the scattering dots on a corresponding surface of the light guide plate remarkably affects the illuminance uniformity and efficiency of the light guide plate. However, in the related art, the distribution of the scattering dots on the surface of the light guide plate does not provide uniform light output from the light guide plate, thereby reducing the uniformity of illumination of the direct-type backlight module.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for designing and manufacturing a light guide plate which has an improved uniformity of illumination.